my brother is my heroik
by chimi wila chan
Summary: kisah perjalanan Himawari dan Boruto, menyusul ibunya yang berkunjung ke rumah Hanabi. Bagaimana perjalanan kocak mereka? one-shoot.. kyaaa fic anak naruhina yang pertama, ga bisa bikin sumarry


One-shot

**My Brother is My Heroik**

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate: K**

**warning: banyak typo, gaje dan lainya**

Seorang gadis kecil tengah sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya. Senyumnya terkembang, saat ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun itu membawa ember kecilnya ke dalam rumah. Dan meletakannya di dapur. Rumahnya begitu sepi. Ayah ibunya tengah pergi keluar. Kakaknya juga entah kemana, pergi bermain belum pulang juga.

"Aku pulang." terdengar sebuah seruan dari arah pintu.

Gadis kecil itu segera menyambut seseorang yang baru saja datang. Ia melihat kakaknya memasuki rumah.

"Nii-san." seru gadis kecil itu dengan gembira. Ia segera mendekat ke arah kakaknya. Syukurlah, kakaknya sudah pulang. Paling tidak, ia takan merasa sendirian kan?

"Himawari-chan? Ibu kemana?" tanya bocah laki-laki berbeda 4 tahun itu. Namanya Boruto, tapi sering dipanggil bolt oleh semua orang.

"Ibu sedang pergi ke rumah kakek, katanya bibi Hanabi sedang sakit." jawab Himawari.

"Ah ayo, kita susul ibu sekarang." ajak Bolt kepada adiknya, ia menarik tangan adiknya.

"Tapi nii-san, siapa yang akan menjaga rumah?" Himawari ragu akan ajakan kakaknya. Bagaimanapun, jika ia dan kakaknya pergi, lantas siapa yang harus menjaga rumah saat ayahnya pulang nanti.

"Ah sudahlah, kita kunci saja."

"Tapi nii-san, nanti kalo ayah pulang bagaimana?"

"Tak apa, kita kan hanya sebentar." Bolt langsung menarik tangan Himawari dan mulai beranjak. Sebelumnya ia telah mengunci rapat semua pintu dan jendela. Mereka berjalan beriringan, berjalan menapaki setiap setapak yang di apit oleh rumah-rumah.

Himawari menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Bolt menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa, Hima-chan?" tanya Bolt bingung.

"Hima tidak mau lewat sini, nii-san." Himawari mulai gemetar ketakutan. Maniknya menatap sebuah belokan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Bolt, ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku adiknya. Ia menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Himawari.

"Di belokan itu ada banyak angsa, Hima takut, Hima tidak mau dipatok angsa itu." ucap Hima, masih dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak akan ada, percayalah." yakin Bolt pada adiknya.

"Tidak mau." Himawari menggeleng.

"Baiklah, biar nii-san buktikan, nii-san akan jalan lebih dulu, kau tunggulah di sini." ucap Bolt.

"Jangan nii-san, nanti nii-san diserang." rengek Himawari.

"Tidak akan, kau tunggulah di sini."

Himawari menatap kakaknya yang melangkah pergi. Dan lenyap di belokan. Belum sampai 1 menit, kakaknya kembali muncul dengan 5 ekor angsa yang mengejarnya dan mengelilinginya.

Himawari menjerit ketakutan. Menjerit memanggil nama kakaknya. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi.

"Nii-san." teriak Himawari dengan suara seraknya. Ia tak sanggup melihat Bolt diserang oleh kawanan angsa.

"Himawari, lariii! lewat jalan memutar." teriak Bolt memerintah Himawari. Ia meringis saat angsa-angsa itu mematuknya.

"Nii-san bagaimana? hiks...hiks." tanya Himawari disela isak tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, lari saja, nanti Nii-san menyusul."

Himawari berlari kencang, berlari sekuat tenaga. Memutar dari jalan yang ia lewati. Ia berhenti di perpotongan jalan. Ia menunggu kakaknya dengan kekhawatiran. Hatinya bertanya apakah kakaknya bisa selamat atau masih di serang angsa-angsa ganas itu?

Himawari menghela nafas lega. Melihat sosok kakaknya tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Nii-san tak apa?" tanya Himawari dengan raut khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, nii-sanmu ini kan hebat." jawab Bolt bangga, ia mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Kan Hima sudah bilang, di situ ada angsa, nii-san tak mau dengar, kan jadinya nii-san diserang oleh mereka, nii-san benar-benar bodoh." sungut Himawari. Padahal di dalam hati Himawari, ia merasa lega.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan, niisan tak apa, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Bolt merangkul bahu Himawari. Menuntun Himawari melangkah maju.

Himawari tertawa kecil di setiap langkahnya.

"Hihihi, tapi tadi lucu juga aksi heroiknya hihi lain kali, lewat situ lagi yah hihihi." ucap Himawari terkikik geli.

Bolt menjitak lembut adiknya itu. Dan ikut tertawa bersama.

Finish

hahahaha Chimi asli ngakak, pas inget kejadian ini. Sudah lama banget tapi masih segar di ingatan Chimi. Kakaku emang heroik yang penyayang banget hihih


End file.
